


Christmas Dance

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: D - Fandom, Jrock, Phantasmagoria, Vidoll
Genre: F/M, Literature, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay. Yune-chan...I had NO ideas so I put them in highschool hope you don't mind XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Yune-chan...I had NO ideas so I put them in highschool hope you don't mind XD

Kisaki grabbed his books off his desk and dropped them in his bag. Reaching up, he flicked his fringe out of his eyes. _It sucks being the new kid..._ he thought as he spotted the poster for the Christmas dance. He couldn't ask anyone mainly because he didn't know them and he doubted anyone would ask the gay crossdresser.

Jui played with a strand of his hair as he talked to a couple of his friends. Leaning on the wall he saw the new boy stop to look at the poster on the wall.

Asagi poked Jui in the side. "Jui...stop staring. It's rude."

"Stop acting like a princess and I'll stop staring."

Asagi chuckled, hugging him from behind. "I am a princess Jui-chan..."

Jui rolled his eyes. "Yeah...and I like girls. You're forgetting I know the real you..."

"Well you can ask him or I will..."

Jui sighed. "Alright already. I'll ask him."

Asagi smiled. "See you dear...love ya."

Jui rolled his eyes yet again. "Love you too..."

*****************************************************************

Kisaki changed out of his gym clothes, going to the showers to clean up. Pulling his hair back, he stepped under the automatic shower, shivering as he waited for it to warm up.

Jui looked around the locker room. He'd overheard a few kids mention Kisaki always staying behind to clean up. "...h-hello?" he called out.

Kisaki squeaked grabbing a towel.

"You in here?"

"Depends on who you're looking for...." Kisaki called back.

Jui smiled and headed for the showers. "You actually..."

Kisaki raised an eyebrow. "You're that Jui kid that's always with Asagi."

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

Jui leaned on the wall. "You know that Christmas dance tonight?"

Kisaki sighed. "Yes...and no...no girl is borrowing one of my dresses."

"Okay...one, Asagi is a guy. Two, ewww...three, I wanted to know if you'd go with me?"

Kisaki stared at him a moment. "You know I'm a guy right?"

Jui chuckled. "Yes...I know. If you weren't, I wouldn't ask."

"O-oh...um...y-yeah I can go."

Jui grinned. "Great! So...do I pick you up at your place or are we meeting here?"

"You can pick me up at my place." Kisaki went to his locker and wrote down his address. "See ya tonight..."

*****************************************************************

Jui sighed as he climbed out of the car. He didn't mind being in a tux, it was the holly his mother had pinned on it that bothered him.

Looking the house over, he knocked. He was surprised he was nervous for a change. _Please don't let this be a joke on me..._

Kisaki ran downstairs and fixed his hair quickly. He didn't want to read to much into Jui's offer so he calmed himself down before answering. "Hi Jui."

Jui stared at Kisaki standing there in a long, tight red leather dress, his hair pulled back and decorated with holly. "H-hey..."

"I hope I didn't overdo it."

"No...you're hot!"

Kisaki grinned. "Thanks. You're sure about this?"

"Duh! I'm gonna have the hottest date there!"

"Kay."

Jui held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall..."

*****************************************************************

Jui led Kisaki into the dance, ignoring the stares. Not only did Kisaki look killer, Jui had never attended anything without Asagi as his date.

Kisaki watched the other students. "I think I wanna go..."

"Calm down. They'll relax in a few minutes."

Kisaki nodded. "Can we dance?"

"Sure!" He pulled Kisaki out on the dancefloor glad it was a slow song. Although he'd love to see his date dance, he'd at least be able to hold him longer.

Asagi ran over. "Hey sexy..."

Jui chuckled. "What Asagi?"

"You're under the mistletoe..." he sang running away.

Jui and Kisaki looked up. Sure enough there was mistletoe. "Merry Christmas Kisaki..." Jui murmured before kissing him just as the song changed to one with a beat and they pulled apart to dance.


End file.
